Jacob Khatri (Hogwarts Mystery)
Jacob Khatri was a purelood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry circa the 1970s or early 1980s. He is the brother of Sarina Khatri and was famous for his search on the Cursed Vaults. Biography Jacob was born in 1963 in a hospital in London and grew up in Kent with his parents and his younger sister Sarina. Both her parents are Auror's and first met each other when her mother joined the job two years after her father did. They were instantly attracted to each other and fell in love, years later they married and had a son Jacob, then later Sarina. Despite his strict upbringing Jacob would pull pranks along with Sarina, however sometimes she stopped him if she didn't like it. Hogwarts When Jacob attended Hogwarts he would receive letters from Sarina and reply back to them and tell her all about the school when he went home for the holidays. However, at some point during his later school career, Jacob began searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults, breaking all sorts of school rules and endangering the entire school in the process. At some point before he disappeared, he went to the Forbidden Forest and ran into a centaur named Torvus. He told Torvus of the Cursed Vaults and convinced him to help. Jacob wanted a Centaur's arrow for his search of the Cursed Vaults, but when Torvus refused, Jacob used magic to steal it from the camp. Although the exact consequences of his search are not widely known, his former peers and later students alike would discuss it long afterwards, chief among the many rumours being that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, he was expelled from school. His expulsion was covered in the [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Daily_Prophet Daily Prophet.] Disappearance Shortly thereafter, he ran away from home and had been missing ever since. It was widely believed that Jacob joined Lord Voldemort following his disappearance. When Sarina eventually attended Hogwarts, she ended up being sorted into the same house he was, and was haunted by his negative reputation. Even so, Sarina rejected the idea of Jacob having ever had anything to do with "He Who Must Not Be Named", maintaining that Jacob loved his family, and he loved Hogwarts, expressing naught but concern for his well-being. Duncan Ashe revealed that he took the blame for R. Magical Abilities and Skills * Charms: Professor Flitwick, the school's Charms Master, claimed Jacob had been one of his most gifted students, meaning he was very proficient with more or less all the charms in that the curriculum had to offer up until his expulsion. His spellwork would have to be very sophisticated and strong indeed, for him to be able to locate and deal with the Cursed Vaults. * Transfiguration: Jacob was proficient in transfiguration, as he was capable of transfiguring his notebook in the form of a black feather to keep other suspicious parties from seeing it's contents, a method of concealment that would later be duplicated by R when this individual began leaving messages to different residents of Hogwarts. * Flying: In their very first lesson with Madam Hooch, one of the classmates of Sarina mentions that they had heard he was a "fairly good flyer". His skill on a broom would have to be very impressive indeed, if this was the manner in which he entered and exited the Forbidden Forest to find one of the vaults and leave afterwards safely, a feat that was very notoriously difficult and required an impressive amount of control and even Sarina, themselves a highly talented flyer, had to improve their abilities first before able to perform such a feat. * Herbology: Professor Sprout noted that Jacob had been among her favourite students, implying he was quite gifted and skilled in Herbology. * Care of Magical Creatures: As Jacob was able to survive entering the Forbidden Forest, it is safe to assume that he had considerable knowledge and ability in handling dangerous magical creatures that was sufficient to let him effectively handle the many dangerous creatures in the forest. * Legilimency: Jacob was a born Legilimens, same as Sarina. Physical Appearance Jacob is a rather tall male with a thin but muscular body, he had dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes - his skin an olive tone. Many times Sarina has been commented to look much like Jacob that the two are often mistaken for twins. Personality Jacob was quite a mischievous child as he pulled pranks a lot, he was also adventurous as prven on his quest to find the Cursed Vaults. He was also very intelligent and charming which greatly helped him find the Cursed Vaults. He was noted by Sarina to also be kind, generous and quite sarcastic. She also said that he loved Hogwarts and his family very much and was quite protective over them. Sarina also comments on how sometimes he was rather a jokster and liked to harmlessly tease people. Relationships Parents Jacob was always getting scolded by his parents for his pranks, they were proud of him when he got his letter to Hogwarts and achieved high marks in his classes. However they began to see the change in their son and feared for him, they were shocked and angry when he was expelled and were greatly saddened when he ran away from home. Despite this they still love home and want him home, Jacob also loves his parents and misses them greatly. Sarina Jacob had a close relationship with his sister the minute she was born, he would help his parents look after her and allowed her to join in on the pranks he pulled. He is protective over her and wants her to be safe and out of harm, even when she begins her quest to find the Cursed Vaults. Sarina in turn loves Jacob very much ans desperately wants to find him and bring him home so that they can all be a family. Hogwarts Jacob seemed to be on good terms with the staff and students at Hogwarts, however during his time to find the Cursed Vaults a lot of his bonds were broken. Despite this the Hogwarts staff tell Sarina on how good of a student he was before the Cursed Vaults. Trivia * Despite both his parents being purebloods, the family is well in touch with the Muggle world and don't see Muggles as "weak". * He has been noted to be a good cook by Sarina and he often cooked meals for her and his family. * He would always bring his parents and Sarina something from Hogsmeade when he came home for the holidays. * He is an animal lover. * He is homosexual.